1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seatbelt comfort pads and more particularly pertains to a new seatbelt comfort pad for providing comfort to the shoulder of a user of a seatbelt having a shoulder strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seatbelt comfort pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, seatbelt comfort pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art seatbelt comfort pads include U. S. Pat. No. 5,108,152; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,957; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,378; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,536; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,349; UK Patent No. GB 2057854 A (Bogner et. al.); and UK Patent No. GB 0767014 A (Norris).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new seatbelt comfort pad. The inventive device includes a base having first and second surfaces, a pair of ends, and a pair of sides. The second surface of the base has a plurality of spaced apart elongate ridges thereon which are extended between the ends of the base. A pair of spaced apart elongate side walls are extended from the first surface of the base to define a channel between them. A cross member is extended between the terminal edges of the side walls. The cross member is spaced apart from the first surface of the base to define an opening therebetween. The cross member is located on the side walls adjacent one of the ends of the base. The cross member preferably has a break through it.
In these respects, the seatbelt comfort pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfort to the shoulder of a user of a seatbelt having a shoulder strap.